Daylight
by Nessie luv 1D
Summary: It's about INU/KIK just one night where they hang out. Nothing special but it tells a lot how they think of each other. Very loving. Read and Review please and thank you:)
1. Daylight

**This is just a one-shot of a night with Kikyou and Inuyahsa just random. I do not own anything of Inuyasha. If I did Kikyou would be with Inuyashs:)**

* * *

I could sense him he was close. My mind went into overdrive just thinking of him being close.

I would have run to him but I'm not that kind of person. My chest hurt it's the lack of souls finally getting to me.

But I really couldn't help it the thought of taking some girl's soul was sickening. The crunch of leaves brought me out of my day dream.

Inuyasha walked into the clearing, his hand rested on his sword, his face and body language said that he was mad. It was probable something Kagome did or didn't do. It was always her these days I remember a time when it was always me.

I could not be bitter about it though, this was the way it was supposed to be and I just had to deal with it.

"Kikyou what are you doing here? I thought you were going to leave."

Oh so he's mad at me cause I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I cleared my throat, "I'm just passing through Inuyasha I won't be a burden I'll leave if you want me to."

He sighed and ran his claw through his long silver hair.

"No you don't have to leave I'm just a little on edge being so close to Naraku yet so far away."

I walked closer to him until I was only inches from him. I lifted up my hand and started to run it through his hair. He tensed at first but soon relaxed, he closed his eyes and sorted of leaned into my hand. I slowly pulled him down until we were sitting down on the ground.

I pulled his head down onto my chest, and rubbed his ear with my hand. His eyes opened and he stared at me like he could see past this clay body, even past the death, right into my dead heart. I know it's silly but I could feel my heart warm and little butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm failing you, aren't I?" He whispered.

I stared at him in confusion what could he mean by that.

"I haven't beaten Naraku he's still out there with the blood of your death on his hands. But I won't stop until he's dead and I mean really dead no going back dead."

I rolled my eyes at his behavior he was so silly thinking he had to beat Naraku for me.

"Inuyasha you don't hav" "Stop talking. I promise you right here right now that I will revenge your death. I will make sure that he gets what he deserves for killing you."

If I could produce tears they would be flowing down my face right now. He lifted his head up from my chest and took my face in his hands.

He kissed that top of my head and just held me. I closed my eyes and just focused on him, his warmth, his heartbeat, nothing but him.

No words where spoke between us no words where needed to say what we wanted we already knew. We stayed like that all night, his arms around me my head resting on his chest.

We only had tonight before we had to face reality, face the ugly world, and face the daylight.

For when daylight comes we have to say go but tonight I'm going to hold him so close.

* * *

**So what did you think and yes I did base this song on Maroon 5 song daylight all credits go to them. So should I make this more than just a one-shot or not:)**


	2. Souls

**So people kept telling me to make another chapter for Daylight so I thought why not. So here it is this the morning after:)**

* * *

Inuyasha shifting brought me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes to the blinding bright light of the sun, what how is this possible I only closed my eyes for a minute.

I quickly pushed myself off of Inuyasha; well this wasn't supposed to happen. The only thing that could make this worse was if Kagome suddenly came. I looked down at Inuyasha, he was still sleeping but now he curled up into a ball 'cause I wasn't there.

Last night events all came back in a blur us talking, him confessing he thinks he failed me oh it's all a big mess.

I heard a light sort of whisper, looking to my left I saw my soul carriers. My stomach dropped like a bomb, it felt all wrong but everything hurt in the inside, I knew I needed them but I didn't like it. I stood up and grabbed my bow and arrows, walking softly but dizzily I walked toward the soul carriers. The pain in my chest increased with every step, I didn't know if it was the thought of leaving Inuyasha or the lack of souls.

I only got past the first couple of trees when I was suddenly yanked back, with a force so strong that it knocked me down to the ground.

"Where do you think you are going Kikyou?" Inuyasha all but growled.

Well didn't he look angry, what pissed him off?

"Well as you can see I was leaving. Now if you let me go I will be on my way and you won't see me for a while."

That did not make him happy, not at all; it seemed to make him angrier.

"Inuyasha don't be angry this is for the best you know that they would never accept me like you do. I'm different know they don't see me as the old priestess they see me as a clay body some part of the dead."

I reached up from where I was laying and cupped his cheek with my hand. I pulled his face down towards me and kissed his forehead, I just left my lips there for a while before pulling away.

I tried to stand up but I realized I couldn't everything was blurry my head hurt, my heart hurt, Oh everything hurt.

"Kikyou.. Kikyou talk to me."

I tried to answer him but it hurt to talk, I need souls and I needed them now. He picked me up bridal style and started to walk in the wrong direction. I tapped his shoulder; he looked down at me in confusion.

I pointed behind him where my soul carriers where with the souls I needed, oh why couldn't he understand.

"I-Inuyasha-a s-s-soul-s n-n-now," oh why did I sound so weak.

He understood and started to run where the snakes where, oh I hope we were not too late. He set me down on the ground and walked a few paces back. The soul carriers swooped down and dropped souls into my clay body, with each passing soul I felt more alive more real.

I took a quick glance at Inuyasha but what I saw on his face was not what I expected. I thought he would be disgusted, horrified, or at least sickened. But I saw nothing of that I only saw love, sorrow, and wonder like I was something special something worth fighting for.

After all the souls were in my body and I had my strength back Inuyasha walked back towards me. I stood up and meet him halfway; when I got to him I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I knew this was nothing like me but I had to do it he looked at me was a hug worthy thing.

"You are coming with me now and you are going to join me. Don't even try to fight me on this Kikyou you are coming with me after what I saw just this morning you can't look after yourself. You are going to kill yourself and you don't even care what that would do to your sister. What that would DO TO ME! Now come on we just have gone through hell so far and it's not even noun yet."

He pulled me by my arm and we walked and walked for a while, I knew his gang wouldn't accept me but if I had Inuyasha I could do anything.

* * *

**Well Kikyou and Inuyasha will meet the gang in the next chapter so how do you think this went:)**


	3. Eyes are the window to the soul

**It's been to long but I've been so busy lately it's unreal. So here is that long overdue chapter:)**

* * *

We walked through the forest for what felt like forever. Inuyasha has not let go of my arm since he began this walk.

I glanced up at his face, everyone else saw this cold hard demeanor not me. I saw a person who was lost confused, hurt, and most of all afraid, he was confused about who to love that much was certain. Hurt by people for all these year telling him he was a child of a monster, unworthy of having anyone love him. He was trying very hard to not show what he was afraid of, but I saw right through that. Inuyasha was afraid of losing me, just the thought of that took my breath away.

That's why he was so angry when I tried to leave; he thought he was losing me all over again. Is this what he thought every time I left during our meetings? Oh my Inuyasha how wrong you are I will never leave you we just have to go separate ways for now.

"Hey Kikyou what are you looking at?" When he said that I finally realized I was looking at him this whole time.

"Nothing Inuyasha, I'm just thinking," I said in a very quiet voice.

I could tell that wasn't what he wanted me to say, but he accepted it with a nod.

The woods were getting less thick and I could see that there was a fire just outside the clearing. Oh we're here already this came to fast I'm not ready. My shoulder tensed as soon as I saw the shape of four people.

The two big shapes were Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. The smaller shape must Shippo, that is his name I think, the fox demon.

They looked up at us, their eyes all read shock but as soon as that wore of they turned different.

Miroku the monk expression was the hardest to read but I finally got through after a few minutes. He was confused at why Inuyasha would bring me here, but I could see understanding in there to, he understood that Inuyasha didn't want to leave me alone. The monk was a lot more wiser then people give him credit for.

Next came Sango the demon hunter, she was almost as hard as Miroku…almost. She was angry at Inuyasha for bringing me here very angry; she was also very worried for the young miko. But Inuyasha wasn't the only one she was angry at, her eyes said she was angry at the world, and at Naraku.

Kagome my reincarnation was next, her eyes held no barriers like the monk and the demon slayer. She was furious at Inuyasha for even thinking of bringing me here, and she was also angry at me. I sighed so much anger pent up in her would not be good for the jewel shards, does this child not know that anger could turn the jewel un-pure.

Shippo was just as easy to read as Kagome, he was also furious but only at Inuyasha. His eyes read that he thought everything that went wrong for the person he thought of as a mother was Inuyasha's fault.

Kagome was the first to stand up, "Inuyasha, sit, sit sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT, SIT, SIT,** SIT, SIT**."

Inuyasha flung down to the ground hard making an imprint in the ground where he landed. I looked up at Kagome her face was all red and she huffed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but as I said before I've been busy, so review please the more reviews I get the faster I will update. Hugs and kisses:)**


	4. Face Full of Mud

**Just like I promised someone that I would have a chapter up before the end of the month and here it is:)**

* * *

Kagome stood there her face all red and I think she even had a vain popping out on his forehead. I quickly knelt next to Inuyasha when he groaned, "are you okay Inuyasha?" he looked up at me with a face full of mud, if he wasn't in pain this would have been very cute.

He pushed himself halfway up before falling back time. "I'm okay, it's not like this hasn't happened before," he gave me a small smile.

This has happened before this is not right; she should not have this power over him. That's when I saw them, the beads no… where did she get them. The last time I had these were when I was going to give them to Inuyasha but then he gave me that present. The beautiful shell and makeup that was his mother's it was a wonderful gift that was why I couldn't use the necklace. I grabbed the beads in my hand, this power over someone should not be given to a young child that now's nothing….AT ALL.

I looked up at Kagome, "where did you get this necklace?"

I looked up at her, she no longer held an angry face but a scared one.

"Well you see I got it when Inuyasha tried to attack me when we first met you sister Kaede she put them on him so I could stop him." She gave me a weak smile; I looked back down at Inuyasha.

He was rubbing his head, Kaede should have not given these beads to her. Even if he was attacking her, this power over someone is very bad.

I grabbed the necklace and ripped it off of him, as the beads fell to the ground I heard them gasping behind me.

"How did you do that? I thought the only one that could take them off was Kagome," Inuyasha said. He looked very shocked and I mean very, "well Kagome is my reincarnation so I can take then beads off to because of that."

"Why would you do that? We had them on so Inuyasha wouldn't run off on us now he can leave," well there's that angry face again.

"You should be able to trust Inuyasha to stay in the group, if that seems to be a problem then why are you in the group."

Kagome let out a screech before turning in her heel and walking off, Sango and Shippo both walked off after her. Miroku kept looking back and forth between Inuyasha and Sango, with a nod of his head he stayed behind with us.

Inuyasha lifted himself up and then lifted me up in his arms before setting me down. "Well this day has really taken a turn for the awkward hasn't it?"

I looked at Miroku and smiled, he may be a pervert but he could be sweet when he wanted to be.

"Hey Miroku you don't have to stay here with us you can go with them and meet you guy's in the morning," Inuyasha said weakly to the monk.

He shook his head and sat back down next then fire, well is seems like he was going to stay with us. I sat down on a log, why did I have to agree with Inuyasha it's only making things worse. Now the one group was split in two just because I had to come along.

Inuyasha sat down next to me, "why are you so down Kikyou?" I looked up at him, he looked so worried that I was upset, "it's nothing I'm just thinking."

He nudged me with his shoulder, "don't be like that Kikyou come on tell me. We used to tell each other what we felt all the time back then."

I couldn't help but smiled with the way he said back then like it was a very special thing. But I guess it was, it was a time when things where simpler and not so saddening.

"It's just all this happening is my fault if I hadn't had to come in the picture everything would still be normal well as normal it could get."

He looked down at me; he looked so sad it really hurt to look at him. "Kikyou do you regret saying yes to coming with me?"

If I was to be honest I might have said yes because of all that has happened but maybe things would be okay in the end.

"No Inuyasha I don't regret it, this will make us closer. And we can then be with each other more often it's okay." He smiled at me, that adorable smile of his. It's going to be okay everything is going to work out in the end.

* * *

**So it might be awhile before I update but that's life. Love you guys forever if you review:)**


	5. The Long Walk

**I know it's kind of late sorry, but I won't be updating for a long tome cause school starts again for me so I'm going to be very busy.**

* * *

Only a few days have passed since I joined Inuyasha's group, but to me it seems like a life time ago. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo all have stayed together the last few days.

Most of the time they just ignore like I'm not even there, but ever once and awhile Kagome glares at me like I'm Naraku himself.

Everything has been great between Inuyasha and me we have gotten closer even closer then 50 years ago. But still it feels like something is missing maybe it's because I'm or maybe something else but it feels like something's not there.

The whole group is now walking to kill some demon in the next town over, the demon was rumored to be one of Naraku's minions.

Miroku was walking with Sango, she has been ignoring him since the night he chose to sit with me instaed of her.

I felt a nudge to my shoulder, "hey you okay, you been kind of quiet."

I looked up and Inuyasha, "I'm fine I just been thinking, but everything is okay," he looks slightly relived up he still looked worried but that could have been my mind playing tricks on me.

We walked and just kept on walking I guess everything was going to be okay as long as we beat Naraku. But that might not happen for years and we never know how long this body is going to last it's really only made up of clay.

A noise came from behind us, I looked behind to see these glowing red eyes in the trees. Well I guess we don't have to walk any longer.

I slipped my fingers into my arrows it's been to long since I killed a demon, I looked over and everyone was taking out their weapons…well everyone except Kagome.

She just walked over to the opposite side of the road and sat down taking Shippo with her.

"Kagome-san what are you doing?" Sango questioned.

She turned her head to me and just glared, "well you already have someone who can shoot arrows so you don't really need me at all, and why should _I _risk my life for someone that's just a clay body is really beyond me."

With that said she went back to playing with her hair.

Well then I wasn't expecting that at all.

The growling of the demons brought us back to reality and the problem ahead of us, this is going to be along fight.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short I really just wrote this haha I didn't want to break my promise. So love you all have a great next few months before I update again**


End file.
